


Ocean Dan

by Baguetti_Beretti



Category: GTAV RP, Twitch RP
Genre: Gen, Major Character death?, Trident Dan Dan-Blizarian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguetti_Beretti/pseuds/Baguetti_Beretti
Summary: Stuck at the bottom of the ocean, Dan decides to end off with a bang.





	Ocean Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a fanfiction, it ain't canon. Also, I know people like to think Donald made Dan into a water bottle. But I was taking a shit and thought this would be a very nice concept and to give our beloved character some closure.  
Please let me know if there are errors, I will fix them.
> 
> P.S. Make sure to click the underlined words for music

The deeper he goes the more [pressure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G-A9pfy6D4&t=600s) he has to maintain.

Dan breathed slowly, with a quickly depleting oxygen supply, a cheap scuba suit, and a trident in his right hand. The only direction he could look at was up as the current pulled him even deeper underwater.

“This it huh?” He said to himself before releasing another sad breath. “Not cool, not cool at all, baby.” he said with disappointment within his voice. Dan sniffled a bit, “Away from family, no Fingle, no Ken, no Jerry. Not even Robot...” he said as he looked around aimlessly.

He looked up to see the vague silhouette Of an attack helicopter. He frowned, “Damn Russian spies. They... They just had to hit me good, man.” he said before flinching in pain from the water pressure. “Mother fucker.” He said in pain as he grit his teeth.

He looked at his trident, not noticing the [tear](https://youtu.be/Z9--uTfjP2o?list=PLkLimRXN6NKy5hBCzBxXpSSAgRZrFoDTW) going down his face. “Sorry Mara,” he looked at the helicopter wistfully. “me wasn’t good enough.” He shook his head as more tears were made, “Fuck.” he said before he took a long, quiet pause.

“Goodbye fish wife,” He closed his eyes. “fish kids,” He could feel his oxygen tank start to break. “Bitches,” He felt a bit more claustrophobic as coral surrounded him whilst he sunk. “and goodbye Los Santos.” His body was less tense, the underwater ambience calming him.

He sighed, no longer crying, He opened his eyes, but this time with new found determination. “So fuck it, man.” He said, looking at the helicopter whilst holding a very determined look. He could feel his trident start to charge, said trident was starting to glow light blue.

He could hear the voices argue to him on his following plan which, in response, shrugged it off. He huffed a laugh, “Fuck you guys too.” he started to aim his trident. “’Bout time I really stand for myself.” He said with a slight smile.

“Let’s do this baby.” He said before the trident started to propel itself upward, with it carrying Dan. As soon as he started to blast through the water, his oxygen tank burst, earning Dan to gasp for air in response.

Soon after he felt his suit start to remove itself, starting with the boots. Dan could only breathe slowly with the very thin air within his mask started to dissipate. His body began to tense up as his skin touched the cold water, due to his quickly deteriorating suit.

The rest of his leggings ripped apart leaving him to have black shorts. Followed by the suit on his upper body, revealing his undamaged red polo. And eventually, his mask, with Dan taking the deepest breath he could before it removed itself.

He squinted _hard_, trying his best to keep his eyes open. As he propelled through the water, he began to get flashes of the memories he’s had.

* * *

“_I’m Fingle Dan! I’m old!”_

“_Jerry the breaker!?”_

“_Hey Dan, just want to let you know I’m sorry about our pa-”_

“_This is my pet rat, Gucci.”_

“_Dan, hold on. Listen to this.”_

* * *

Dan muffled a painful groan, his insides starting to feel very dreadful. His grip suddenly loosened, making him let go of his still propelling trident.

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, before vomiting blood and going unconscious.

* * *

The helicopter flew by the ocean, the driver of said helicopter looking around. Said driver picked up his radio to begin speaking in Russian, “This is Anatoly, fake name, Donald Gluffawitz. I have searched the ocean and have not found the suspect.” he said.

He smirked as he eased his sitting position, “It is good to say that this _‘Dan’ _is no longer active.” he said before seeing a bright blue light from the corner of his eye. “Wait, what is-” He was cut off as Dan’s trident struck the helicopter significantly.

“What the-” He was then cut off again as he began choking on the smoke, due to the now flame infested helicopter. Anatoly pulled out a pocket watch which had a picture of his family in it. He could only stay put as the helicopter started to fall, and the smoke having him to slowly pass out.

As the helicopter began to make its way to impact, Anatoly noticed the other source of water in his aircraft, a simple water bottle. “Huh.” He said before passing out just before the helicopter made impact.

* * *

As the helicopter crashed, 

Dan’s body laid there limp, peacefully floating underwater as the sound of a whale could be heard in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an honor to know you, Dan Dan/Blizerian
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed! Give some love to Bucklington on twitch for making suc a wonderful character known as Dan Dan. But I can't wait what he has in store for Donald!
> 
> Next up, I plan on making the second chapter an alternate ending, wherein, Spoiler if you do not want to know, Dan gets swallowed by a whale and gets revived! Featuring mouth gun!


End file.
